Rate matching is a technique used in mobile communication systems to match a code rate of an encoder such as a convolutional encoder or turbo encoder to the data transmission rate of a communication channel. Rate matching typically involves puncturing or repeating coded bits output by the encoder to match the data transmission rate of the communication channel. Rate matching allows a single encoder to be used for a plurality of data channels with different data transmission rates.
In a conventional rate-matching circuit, an encoder receives an input bit stream and generates two or more coded bit streams. An interleaver interleaves each coded bit stream. A rate matching circuit bit-multiplexes the coded bits in each interleaved bit stream and outputs a single bit stream to the transmitter having a desired number of bits to match the data transmission rate of the communication channel. The bit-multiplexing performed by the rate matching circuit intermixes the interleaved bits from all interleaved bit streams. If the number of bits output by the encoder is greater than the number required, some of the interleaved bits are punctured. Conversely, if the number of bits output by the encoder is less than required, some of the bits may be repeated. The rate matching circuit may be implemented using a circular buffer, or a real-time multiplexing circuit.
While rate matching circuits used in the past provide good performance, there remains a need for new rate matching circuits for convolutional codes with lower complexity that provide good performance.